


[podfic] Against a Cock and a Hard Place

by erica_schall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Connor gets his arm broken, Enemies to Lovers Speedrun in under 5k words, First Time, Hank rugged powerful allure focus, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oneshot, PWP, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Violence, cum licking, fucked into a deviant, full nasties, little bit of choking, rooftop fight but it ends in fucking, who cares about the twink? this hairy daddy is where it's AT my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Audio recording of Svynakee's fic: Against a Cock and a Hard PlaceAuthor summary: His mission had been clear: get the deviant leader in his sights and snipe it to end the revolution. But it'd all gone wrong.Connor could feel the firm muscles of Hank’s thighs clenching down on his thin waist – tense enough to be ready for any attempt to escape, yet effortless, with the clear indication that he could remain like this for a long time if needed. His blue eyes were as sharp as ice, as hard, as cold.Connor was trapped. He hadn’t seen it coming, hadn’t expected this outcome.And it was thrilling.





	[podfic] Against a Cock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Against a Cock and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477207) by [Svynakee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svynakee/pseuds/Svynakee). 



 

 

  


download from Mediafire: [mp3 (34 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v6ek4s6stog4ewv/Against_a_C%2Ack_and_a_Hard_Place_%2528podfic%2529.mp3/file) or [m4b (32 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vgqckao33o3f4v3/Against_a_C%2Ack_and_a_Hard_Place_%2528podfic%2529.m4b/file)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/fdg80b9xcg4mmf44p92x0gqie15nzoj4)

Music: a combination of "Jericho" (Circle of Dust Remix) and its instrumental version by Celldweller

[Celldweller on fixt](http://fixtstore.com/celldweller)

**Author's Note:**

> Who the f*** knew that splicing together music is infinitely harder than speech?! Apologies to any Celldweller fans that have to endure this D:
> 
> (Also, I am currently high on muscle relaxants. If you notice any glaring errors that have escaped my addled brain shoot me a quick email and I'll see if I can still fix it.)


End file.
